Kahina Ziri
Kahina Ziri was a Nairomian citizen who falsely testified against Superman after the incident in Nairomi, having been hired (and blackmailed) by Lex Luthor. Though Kahina managed to reveal the truth to Senator Finch, she was ultimately silenced and killed by Anatoli Knyazev, making her true testimony too late, as Finch would also get murdered shortly thereafter. Biography Blackmail At some point before the Nairomi incident, Lex Luthor would hire and blackmail Kahina Ziri into testifying against the world's beloved hero Superman, with Lex having Kahina memorize a deceitful script.Batman v Superman: Dawn of JusticeBatman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: The Art of the Film Anti-Superman Testimony The incident of Superman's involvement in Nairomi generates quite a bit of controversy throughout the world (as Knyazev and his men had successfully framed Superman for the deaths of many), with Senator Finch and her committee (responsible for studying Superman) interviewing Kahina, who (reciting Lex Luthor's script) tells the Senate how her parents had been killed in the crossfire following Superman's involvement (in fact, both of them are very much alive). While Finch assures Kahina that the committee holds Superman responsible for what occurred in Nairomi, the actress pretends to take little solace from this, claiming that the US government would never be able to force Superman to answer to them, since he seemingly answers to no one, not even (as she speculates) to God. A few days ago, Kahina is interviewed by a reporter on live news, where she states that had Superman been in her presence she would ask him how he decides: "which lives count, and which ones do not?" Clark, who watched this interview on TV, is visibly uncomfortable at the accusation. Clark's Investigation Kahina's apartment in Gotham City is visited by Clark Kent shortly thereafter, as he wishes to confront and interview his accuser face to face. However, Kahina's neighbors reveal that Kahina left some time ago, due to her fear of being dealt with by Lex Luthor's minions (primarily Knyazev). Revelation and Death Weeks later, shortly before the hearing regarding Superman's involvement in Nairomi takes place, a very guilt-ridden Kahina travels to the US Capitol and manages to reveal the truth to Senator Finch, after which she promptly departs, passing by Lois Lane (who appears to recognize her) in the process. However, before Kahina can escape, Lex Luthor orders Knyazev to deal with the loose end represented by her change of heart, so Knyazev promptly kills Kahina by pushing her under an incoming train. Personality Kahina seemingly disapproves of Superman, hence her agreement to play out a deceptive charade in front of the US Senate and on TV for Lex Luthor. However, she eventually regretted doing so, and confessed the truth to June Finch, though it would ultimately prove too late. Relationships Family *Father *Mother Allies *Superman Study Committee **Senator June Finch † - Confidant **Senator Barrows † Enemies *LexCorp Industries **Lex Luthor - Employer and Blackmailer turned Enemy and Indirect Killer **Anatoli Knyazev † - Monitor and Killer **Mercy Graves † - Monitor *Superman Trivia *In DC Comics, Kahina is the name of a seer and a member of Aquaman's team, The Others. Refernces External Links * Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Humans Category:Gotham residents Category:Villains